Networks such as autonomous systems (ASs) are complex systems of devices (e.g., routers, switches, gateways, etc.) and various routing protocols that require constant monitoring and management to ensure efficient performance for its users. Operators of networks often use conventional techniques for monitoring and managing these complex systems. One such conventional technique is made possible by use of the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP).
For example, SNMP processes, or agents, run on network devices (e.g., routers, switches, etc.) and monitor network traffic information such as octet strings, network addresses (e.g., Internet Protocol “IP” addresses), object identifiers, and the like. The agent processes periodically report the monitored network traffic information back to one or more central or managing network devices via SNMP. There, the managing network devices can aggregate and process network traffic information from several agent processes that gather and report network data from around the network.